More than Friends
by Aiaras
Summary: Betty and Jug come to realize their feelings for each other. BJ


I don't own Betty and Veronica comics at all. None of them! They belong to wonderful people that were able to bring joy to us. Hehehehe

The voices in my head told to write this as I was trying to get to sleep last night! Then I had a mental battle with my mind and lost.

I am not crazy!

Betty Cooper sighed as she watched her friends at Ronnie's party that Friday night from the window of the indoor patio. Things had worked out for everyone since Cheryl returned to town.

By the fireplace, on the couch, Archie sat with his arm draped around Cheryl. He had on a goofy smile as Cheryl nudged up against him. She flashed one of her world winning smiles up at him.

On the loveseat, in all of her glory, sat Ronnie. She had given up on winning Archie back and let Cheryl have him. So the only other option for her to take was…Reggie. He had money and good looks all something Ronnie looked for.

But Betty was left all alone. She had nobody. Her and Ronnie were no longer fighting over who got Archie. Reggie had already chosen Ron. Betty had no more options.

The sound of footsteps caused Betty to turn around while wiping her eyes quickly. There, in the doorframe, stood a tall, lean figure.

"Jughead, what are you doing here?" asked Betty, trying to keep her voice under control.

Jughead stepped forward. "Why are you all alone in the dark?"

Looking away, Betty sighed. "I'm just not in the most festive mood right now."

"Why were you crying?" Jughead took another step forward. It hurt him to see one of his best friends so upset especially when it was Betty. Out of all his friends, even Archie, Betty was always the better person.

Betty glanced up at her other friends before answering his question. "It's nothing really."

"Betty, you were never much of a liar. What is the problem?" questioned Jughead, firmly.

"There isn't a problem, Jug!" retorted Betty, whirling around. Fire burned in her tear filled blue eyes.

"Is it because Archie has Cheryl and Ronnie has Reggie?" asked Jughead.

"Leave me alone!" Betty turned her back to Jughead and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine." Jughead turned to leave but stopped at the door and turned around again. "You're never alone, Betty. I'm always around."

Betty held back the urge to cry again. Jughead's footsteps faded away. A few minutes later his voice filtered in as he was saying his good-byes to everyone. Then his voice disappeared.

A few seconds later, Betty took off with a few rushed good-byes of her own despite the callings of her friends. She yanked open the front door. A gush of windy rain greeted her as she walked outside. Jughead's retreating figure was casually walking down the path to his car.

"Jughead!" called Betty, running half way to Jughead and stopping.

The rain quickened its pace as the rain came down in sheets. Betty's makeup rain down her face mixing with her tears. Her clothes clung to her body. Jughead turned around and stared.

His own clothes were soaked and his hair stuck to his head. The water dripped off his needle nose as a smile graced his face.

Betty ran over and stopped in front of him. She didn't even try to stop her tears. "Please don't leave, Jug. I-I don't want to be alone."

Jughead chuckled, stepping forward. He reached up and wiped away her tears. His hand then moved to her cheek. "I told you. You're not alone, Betty."

"Thanks, Jug," smiled Betty, leaning on Jug's skinny frame.

"Y-You're welcome," replied Jughead, putting his arms around Betty's petite waist.

The rain slowed down finally. Betty let off a shiver as the realization of her drenched skin and clothes suddenly came into her mind.

Another smile crossed Jughead's face. "Cold?"

"Yeah, kinda," replied Betty, looking up at Jughead.

"I can fix that." (Yeah, that is Sam from Holes. I love that line) Jughead tilted Betty's chin up and kissed her.

A warm shock ran through Betty. Her spine tingled and shuddered. As Jug started to pull away, Betty pulled him back for another kiss.

The End

Fin

Peace

Aiaras


End file.
